edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run for your Ed
"Run for your Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Kankers try to retrieve their Ship-in-a-Bottle, even if it means going on a war-path and destroying the neighborhood in the process! Plot One night at the Park 'n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters snore away soundly when they hear a clatter down in their kitchen. The three sisters awaken from their slumber quickly and rush down the stairs, where they found out that whatever thief was there before had gone away and left their kitchen in a complete mess, and that is when they notice that their prized ship-'n'-a-bottle is missing. May wants to dial 9-1-1, but is stopped by Lee, who would rather redeem their ship-'n'-a-bottle back "Kanker Style." It soon reveals that Ed has been sleep-walking again and entering the houses of neighbors, eating all their food, and he falls asleep in Kevin's refrigerator. Kevin has the other Eds come get their friend back, and when they do they notice that Ed has a mysterious ship-'n'-a-bottle stuck on his finger, they try to find a way to get it off. Meanwhile, the Kankers cause chaos throughout Peach Creek, leaving the terrified kids cowering in fear. Rolf is trying to send his humongous sausage to the market but senses the Kankers, and he gets all of his animals and together they all take shelter in Rolf's cellar. Soon comes the first television debut of the infamous "Kanker Sister Hissy Fit" which causes more damage and destruction throughout the Cul-De-Sac and leaves the poor kids in peril. Without soap as an option for getting the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger, Edd suggests they use sticky tape. So they go to Sarah's bedroom to find the tape without her permission, where Sarah is hiding away in her toy box from the Kankers. She scolds the Eds for entering her room without her seeking permission first, which is enough to make the Eds leave. Shortly after the Kankers show up to destroy Sarah's room while searching for their lost possession, Sarah thinks that it's the Eds coming back into her room. She pops out of her toy box and screams at her brother, only to be tied up in a sack by the Kankers and have her mouth sealed. When Sarah learns that the Kanker Sisters are looking for a ship-'n'-a-bottle, she remembers seeing Ed with one stuck to his finger. She manages to unseal her mouth and blurts to the Kankers about her sightings. Meanwhile, the Eds fail to get the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger, the Kankers soon manage to track them down, but they fail to stay hidden in the kitchen sink. The girls leave with their possession, arguing over who gets to carry it. The Eds make out safely, as does Rolf, who stays hidden in his cellar until the end of the episode, where the Cul-De-Sac has been almost completely destroyed. Memorable Quotes *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes, Victor?" ---- *'Ed': "Private Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's failed attempt to pull the bottle free "It likes me, Eddy!" Edd: full diagnostic mode "Inanimate objects don't 'like,' Ed." peers at Ed's hand "Just as I suspected, Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." Eddy: and bruised "Oh, I'll give it a twart!" ---- *'Ed': frantically "SOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" ---- *'Ed': gotten rid of the soap: "I dispense with you, disgusting detergent of the deep! For I, Ed, can remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Edd: "Sticky tape?" Eddy: with Ed's idea "Stick? You're already stuck, numbskull!" Ed: "And your point is?" Eddy: This is stupid. ---- *'Eddy': dazed "Ha ha! One bottle hold Ed's finger." ---- *'Edd': Eddy before Ed leaps from the stairs "WAIT! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean, mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resins." ---- *'Edd': "GOOD LORD! THAT SHIP IN THE BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!" Eddy: "KANKERS?! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ed: "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." ---- *'Eddy':Ed "This is it, you're gonna have to take one for the team, Lumpy!" *'Edd':Eddy "Really now, Eddy, why should Ed sacrifice himself for our wellbeing?" *'Eddy':frustrated "He's the one that took the stupid ship in a bottle in the first place!" *'Ed':oblivious "Oh look, a sponge!" Trivia and Goofs *The Eds, who caused this trouble, came out of this venture completely unharmed, in fact, they were practically the only ones who came out unharmed. Eddy believes this is because that "They're getting good at this". It also happened in "May I Have this Ed?" when the Eds managed to escape the school dance without being harmed. *When the screen overviews the Cul-de-Sac in ruins, Ed's House is destroyed but when it shows Sarah hiding her room is completely unaffected. *Ed's sleepwalking/midnight eating problems make another appearance. *Rolf's house is destroyed in two different ways shown. (goof) *No scams took place in this episode. *We learn in this episode more about Kanker's evil rages: Taking the Kankers' ship bottle + Having them realize it's missing = The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *When the Kankers rip open the fence, Marie is back in her pajamas when they close it. *Firetrucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed the destroyed Cul-de-Sac and called the Fire Department. *When the Kanker sisters get into a fight, look closely, you can see a green top and red cap..... It's KEVIN! *At the end of the episode the Kankers seem to be taller than normal. May and Marie are around the same height with Lee being slightly taller. The counter top is chest high to Lee but when the Eds are on the floor only Ed is above the counter top and Edd's hat is barely over the top. *Ed appears to be afraid of soap in this episode. Video This clip was provided by 22rayj on youtube. sY6ewXhLfEo See also *The Destruction of Rathink Avenue Category:Episodes Category:Season 4